<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Stays in the Pit by nessandrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108787">It Stays in the Pit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessandrie/pseuds/nessandrie'>nessandrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Sleepy Bois Inc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Family Dynamics, Gen, Minor Violence, Post-Festival, no beta we die like carsons career</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessandrie/pseuds/nessandrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen Tommy, the only universal language is violence. And we've had that conversation."</p><p> </p><p>-----------------</p><p>a rewrite of the pit scene between tommy and techno</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Stays in the Pit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Tommy was mad was probably the understatement of the year. Today’s plan had been a total failure. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>His vision blurred and his hands trembled. Wilbur wasn’t responding and Tommy didn’t know what to do. Tubbo was trapped in concrete, and there was nothing he could do. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Technoblade lifted his crossbow, and Tommy swore he could hear his best friend plead. Techno was going to do it. Why didn’t he shoot the president? Why was he going to shoot Tubbo? Wasn’t he on their side?  </em></p><p>
  <em>Dropping his crossbow, he fumbled to find his enderpearl. If he pearled in, he could stop this. He could kill Schlatt in two swings, and then Techno could fend the rest of them off as he mined the concrete. All he had to do was find his pearl, where was it? Where did it go? In a moment of clarity, he realized he had handed it to Wilbur beforehand, in order for him to escape the destruction in case he got caught in its wake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The world ground to a halt, as Tommy scrambled to get the pearl off of Wilbur. Just as he found it though, a bright blue light was cast over them. Shock overtook his mind and stopped him in his tracks as a gut wrenching scream echoed in his skull. He whipped around just in time to see the colourful sparkles fade, and a scream of his own the likes of which he had never had ripped itself from his throat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“TUBBO! TUBBO NO!” Behind him, he heard Wilbur shout his name, but he honestly couldn’t care less. Not wasting a second, he threw the enderpearl he had just taken off of Wil and landed on stage, separating Tubbo from his attacker. Technoblade was in the middle of reloading his crossbow when Tommy delivered a powerful strike to his torso. It did little damage through the pig’s netherite armor, but it did draw his attention away from his task.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You shot Tubbo!” Tommy roared, his eyes focused and his stance dangerous. Though he didn’t fight much anymore, Tommy trained every single day since the last war. He’d made mistakes that had cost him his treasures, his country, and his friend’s lives. He was determined not to let it happen again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And yet his best friend laid behind him, fatally shot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tommy was shaking from the sheer amount of adrenaline coursing through his veins. His body felt like it was on fire, and he was prepared to kill anyone who fucked with him.  </em>
</p><p><em>Yet Technoblade stood firm, simply replying. “I was bein’ peer pressured, I had to do it.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Those words only made him angrier. “Peer pressure? You killed Tubbo, and your only excuse is peer pressure? What the fuck is wrong with you! All it takes for you to turn on your friends is a little bit of convincing? You were supposed to be on our side!” Tommy swung, aiming for Techno’s face, but his adversary dodged fairly easily, only disturbing the crown upon his head. </em></p><p>
  <em>The pigman adjusted said crown, and gestured behind him. “Relax, I didn’t kill the kid. He’s still breathin’.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy turned to look into the concrete cast behind him, and clenched his jaw at the sight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There he was, slumped down against the back of the cast. His suit was incredibly tattered, singed around some of the edges, and he knew that there would be injuries he couldn’t see. The fence had taken a majority of the hit, and was only a smouldering pile at Tommy’s feet now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have some self control.” Techno continued. “As for the rest of these people though…” He spun around, his crossbow reloaded and aimed at the crowd. “Well, I can’t guarantee any of their safety.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy tuned his brother out. He didn’t want to hear it anymore. Without a moment's hesitation, he squeezed himself into the small cast and carefully took Tubbo into his arms. For a second, he thought he might have been lied to, but after concentrating a bit more, he could feel a pulse, and hear his friend’s shallow breaths. “I’m getting you out, Tubbo.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Here he sat just about an hour later, carefully tending to Tubbo’s wounds back in Pogtopia. He wasn’t the best at it by any stretch of the imagination, but he refused to let anyone else come near. </p><p>Wilbur had lost the button, and so Manberg was still standing. <em> L’Manberg. </em> He corrected himself. Techno had come back a short while later, followed by Wilbur, and a new recruit, Niki. He refused to speak to any of them. </p><p>Tommy carefully finished wrapping the bandage around Tubbo’s left hand and cut the end. There wasn’t much in the way of surface injuries, but he knew there was more that he’d have to wait for Tubbo to wake up to tell him about. Tommy sat back and took a look at his friend. After making him drink some healing potion he had stolen from L’Manberg, his breathing had returned mostly to normal. He was fairly certain Tubbo would bounce back from this, but there was always that one nagging thought.</p><p>There were many thoughts, all whirling around in his head nonstop like a neverending cyclone. Some of them were feelings, some of them impulses, some of them worries. There was only one of them he could make out that made any sense to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Make them pay. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy emerged from his small room shortly after, sword in hand and jaw clenched once more. Wilbur, who was sitting on the ground next to Niki and Techno, spotted him from further down the ravine and called out to him. “Ah, Tommy! Good to see you! Come, sit with us!” </p><p>He steeled himself for what was to come, and made his way carefully towards the group. He stopped just behind Techno, locking his eyes on his brother. “You almost killed Tubbo.” He spoke lowly, narrowing his eyes. </p><p>Techno threw his hands up hopelessly. “I told you I was bein’ peer pressured! I was nervous! You try standin’ up there in front of a whole crowd waitin’ to see you kill someone.”</p><p>“Ah yes, because when I’m nervous I start killing my friends!” Tommy spat.</p><p>“That’s one for the quotebook!” Wilbur lilted, reaching for said book.</p><p>“What?! No it isn’t Wilbur, this is serious! Technoblade betrayed us!” He replied in confusion. What was Wilbur saying? Didn’t he realize what Techno had done?</p><p>Wilbur stood, a wicked glint in his eyes. “Betrayed us? Oh come on Tommy, even you’re smarter than that.” Niki’s eyes widened, and Technoblade frantically scooted out of the way so as to not find himself stuck between his two brothers. This wasn’t going to be good. </p><p>“You’re not making any sense, Wil! Techno-”<br/>
“Shut up Tommy! Tubbo’s alive and he’ll be fine, so stop with your dramatics and your perceived heroicism! I’m tired of it.” Wil approached Tommy, his fists clenched. “Techno did what he came to do. He came to cause chaos, to cause anarchy, and I’d say firing rockets at an entire nation of people ticks those boxes.”<br/>
<br/>
“And what if he didn’t live? What if we were holding a burial right now for Tubbo?” Tommy raised his voice to a shout, and you could practically see smoke coming out of his ears.</p><p>“Well I mean, it’d be a real shame, the kid was a valuable asset, but sacrifices have to-” </p><p>Everything happened in an instant. Tommy, having had enough of Wilbur’s ramblings, raised his sword. However, when it came down all he hit was wood. Shield out, Techno had launched himself between Tommy and Wilbur. </p><p>“Now let’s not do anythin’ we’ll regret here.” He spoke sheepishly, and then kicked Tommy’s sword out of his hand entirely.</p><p>Tommy’s hands balled into fists. “Oh, oh, so you don’t have it in you to defend Tubbo, but you’ll jump up to defend Wilbur.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well yeah, he’s my brother.”<br/>
“You are a coward, Technoblade.”</p><p>“Tommy, surely you can find it within yourself to forgive Techno?” Wilbur spoke, all his previous anger gone like smoke in the wind.</p><p>“How can I forgive him, he nearly killed Tubbo!”</p><p>Wilbur frowned. “Why must you be so stubborn Tommy Innit?” He shook his head, heading towards the back of the ravine. “Fine. If you can’t forgive him now, you’ll have to settle it in the pit. Hand to hand, like men.” Niki stood up to join Wilbur at the back of the ravine. “What is this?” She asked. “Why did you make this, Wil?”</p><p>“I knew Tommy wasn’t going to forgive Techy so easily, and so I dug out a little pit where they could duke it out!” He exclaimed enthusiastically. “Nothing like beating the shit out of each other to work through your issues!”</p><p>Tommy immediately sat down and started removing his armor. “Ah enthusiastic, are we?” Wilbur was incredibly giddy for somebody whose plan went to shit, and whose brothers were about to fight.</p><p>Technoblade had already hopped in by the time he finished, stretching in the back corner of the pit. As he stood up, Niki grabbed his arm. “Hey Tommy, could we talk for just a second?” She kept glancing back at where Wilbur was sitting, talking to Techno. </p><p>Tommy bit his lip and tried to think it over, but he couldn’t put any coherent thoughts together. His mind was such a messy jumble, and he found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t think straight. It took nearly all his strength to keep himself from jumping on Techno right there and then. “Sorry Niki, maybe after.” He replied, pulling away. </p><p>The pit was just as described. A medium sized, square pit dug into the side of the ravine. It wasn’t anything either of them could get out of on their own, and so they would have to fight until one of them yielded. Technoblade was already inside, practicing his form.<br/>
<br/>
Truth be told, Tommy wasn’t used to fighting with his fists. Of course he could throw a punch, but he much preferred his sword and shield. The sword gave him stability, and his shield gave him safety. But none of that was present here. It felt like everything was turning upside-down</p><p>Niki had followed him up to the pit, lips pursed and hands clasped together almost in silent prayer. Wilbur on the other hand was sporting a large lopsided grin. “Alright, you ready Tom? Hop on in there!” Before he knew what was happening, he was shoved into the pit and fell flat on his face. As he got up and dusted himself off, Techno addressed him. “Hey Tommy, are you sure you wanna do this trial by combat thing? You can still back out.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy narrowed his eyes. As if he’d ever back down. </p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, Wilbur started clapping. “Ah, yes! A generous offer, how mature of you Techno. But see, the issue here is that Tommy is the complete opposite. He’s not mature, he would never accept an offer like that. Why? Because he’s stubborn. His logic takes a backseat and he lets his emotions lead the way.” </p><p>“Shut up.” he spoke shakily, rage bubbling just below the surface.</p><p>Wilbur scoffed. “Come on Tommy, it’s true. You know it’s true! That’s why you’d never make a good president, as a matter of fact. As if you thought for a second I’d let you lead! No, no. If you were in charge we’d all be dead.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well I don't see you doing much better!” Tommy snapped back. “Look at what happened to Tubbo!”</p><p>“Tubbo this, Tubbo that, boo hoo! All you think about is Tubbo. He’s alive, isn’t he? And yet here you are, weak and battle-worn, preparing to fight your brother for some measly amount of self-gratification!”</p><p>Suddenly, Wilbur switched up his tone. He went from harsh yelling, to quiet, teasing whispers. “Was Tubbo whispering you during the festival, like he was me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy froze.</p><p> </p><p>“It was all <em> “wilbur whats going on?” </em> and <em> “wilbur im scared” </em>. Talk about whiny!” </p><p> </p><p>His breathing picked up and his eyes were as wide as saucers. He could hear the words echo in his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> tommy whats going on? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> tommy im scared </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I thought telling him that <em> ‘everything will be fine! technoblade wont shoot you’ </em> would make him stop, but he just kept talking.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade. Tommy turned to face him. The boy was trembling, fists clenched so hard his palms stung.</p><p> </p><p>“I was so thankful when I saw the fireworks go off. Good riddance.”</p><p> </p><p>His vision went red and he launched himself at Techno. The pigman, caught off guard, slammed into the wall. Tommy’s fist collided with his left cheek, the unexpected impact leaving Techno winded. That didn’t last long however, as he swiftly knee’d the boy in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards like a sack of bricks. Tommy rolled away just in time, a boot landing right where his face used to be. Blood roared in his ears. Techno yanked him up by the collar of his shirt, bringing them eye to eye. Tommy could taste pennies. He cranked back, readying a devastating punch, when a small call rang through the cave.<br/>
<br/>
“Tommy?”<br/>
<br/>
Both brothers stopped and turned just in time to see Niki rush away.<br/>
<br/>
“Tommy, where are you?”<br/>
<br/>
It was Tubbo.</p><p>Tommy swept Techno’s legs out from under him. He hopped on top of him and began delivering a flurry of punches directly to his face. Techno brought his legs up and flung the boy across the pit. He hit the wall with an awful sounding crack, but got back up all the same.</p><p>“Tommy, I think we should stop here.” Techno warned.</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>As soon as the words left his lips, he threw another punch. Techno blocked it, and instead landed his own powerful hit. Tommy fell down on his hands and knees. His ears rang and his vision blurred. Techno knelt down in front of him. “We’re done here. Tubbo was looking for you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wh-what do you care?” He stuttered. He felt like such a failure. Tubbo’s scream replayed in his mind. He couldn’t defend Tubbo then, and he couldn’t do it now. Tommy refused to give up. Giving up wasn’t in his nature. He stood up, swaying, but Techno held him firmly in place.</p><p>“Stop.” Suddenly, he was pulled into his brother's arms. Techno held him there for a long time. He stayed there until his heart stopped pounding and his chest stopped heaving. He stayed until the whirlwind in his mind calmed to a gentle summer breeze. He stayed until the echoes faded and the river of tears dried out. He was so incredibly tired.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re brothers, Tommy. Of course I care.”</p><p>A few more moments of quiet.</p><p>“Go patch yourself up now, Toms. I’m sure Tubbo’s waitin’ for you.” He finally spoke, letting go. </p><p>“Right.”</p><p>It stays in the pit.</p><p> </p><p>But what about the pit in his stomach?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>